The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel that is provided with a pneumatic tire and that has means for providing information. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a tire for such a vehicle wheel.
The patents DE-195 03 468 and -9 disclose wheel bearing seal arrangements that have magnetizable elastomeric material and, to detect the rotation, are provided with a multi-pole ring that is disposed across from a sensor secured to the chassis.
EP 0 378 939 similarly describes a rotating seal having a magnetic coding as an indicator.
Aside from general shortcomings, such means for indicating the number of turns have the general drawback that they are not suitable for determining the information that is of interest for regulating slipping or sliding using the longitudinal forces that act upon the vehicle wheel.
In addition, the subject matter of the aforementioned documents are in principle not suitable for contributing any suggestion to the present invention.
The application PCT/EP95/03864 discloses a measuring system for detecting the longitudinal force of the tire and/or the tire deformation that is caused by the wheel load. The present invention is intended to serve in particular for the further development of this promising system.